


Day 9: Branding

by ragingrainbow



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Scott clutches Mason’s hand and sucks in a sharp breath as the needle pricks his skin. He glances downward, but he finds that he has to look away - watching the tattoo emerging is only making things worse.





	Day 9: Branding

Scott clutches Mason’s hand and sucks in a sharp breath as the needle pricks his skin. He glances downward, but he finds that he has to look away - watching the tattoo emerging is only making things  _ worse _ . 

It’s not that it hurts. Scott has enough tattoos by now that he was well prepared for the pain - and getting one is definitely nowhere near as painful as on his finger. Besides, he  _ likes  _ pain. Which is sort of part of the problem. 

It’s the knowledge of what the tattoo symbolizes which has him clinging to Mason, looking for reassurance. Mason is happy to provide what he needs, speaking softly to him to distract him, holding Scott’s hand almost as tightly as Scott’s holding his.    
  
Scott’s growing hard - he doesn’t want to - it’s embarrassing and he hides his face against Mason’s shoulder. But the knowledge of what he’s doing, mixed with the pain and Mason’s closeness, makes him powerless to stop his own arousal.    
  
“You  _ like  _ this,” Mason says, and he sounds almost wondrous. Scott blushes harder, but he makes an affirmative noise.    
  
It takes less than fifteen minutes for the tattoo to be done. Scott’s thankful, he’s tenting his underwear by now, and his face feels so hot where it’s pressed against Mason. He’s glad they decided against having Romeo do this. He doesn’t think he would have been able to talk to him after this.

Scott waits to look at the tattoo until the artist leaves - having this done at home had definitely been a good call on Mason’s part. His breath catches in his throat when he sees it; the small  _ ‘owned’  _ in Mason’s handwriting, so close to his cock. Easily hidden by clothes. His little secret.    
  
“It’s beautiful,” Mason says, lightly running his fingers up Scott’s inner thigh, careful to stay clear of newly inked skin. Scott shudders.    
  
“ _ Yes _ ,” he responds; and it’s so much more than agreement with Mason’s statement, it’s a proclamation of everything the tattoo makes him feel, things Scott could never express with words.    
  
“Mine,” Mason growls, wrapping his hand around Scott’s leaking cock, stroking him slowly, until Scott’s begging with his voice as well as his body.    
  
“No,” Mason answers steadily. “We have to keep the wound clean, definitely no coming until it’s all healed.”    
  
Scott expected this - they talked about it beforehand - and he still whines in protest as Mason’s hand stills, denying his release.

Scott looks down at Mason’s hand grasping his dick, as much a proclamation of his ownership as the inked word visible beside it.

“Yours,” he chokes out, feeling that word with every fibre of his being. 


End file.
